Realization
by Lycheemochi
Summary: Krad loves Satoshi while Satoshi loves Niwa who in turn, loves Riku. Rated for Krad's sadistic nature and soon to come sexual scenes. KradxSat RomancexAngst People who can't stand yaoi and lemon please stay out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel is not mine. The story is.

This is my second attempt on fanfic. My first try on one of my favourite pairing - Krad/sato. Well, this setting is kind of, erm, common, so is the story, so...erm sit back, relax and enjoy! and do not forget to R&R after that! o.o

* * *

The night was silent. Everyone was in their peaceful slumber in their respective houses. However, there was just one particular house which housed a heart-broken boy that emitted cries of sorrows and stored unspeakable emotions.

Hiwatari Satoshi, the only descendant left of the honorable Hikari family, was sitting with his knees close to his chest pouring out his sorrows in the form of crystalline tears on his seemingly-magnificent bed. The "eerie" boy whom Dark discern as had became nothing more than an ordinary boy with innumerable dejection and misery.

Daisuke Niwa, the ever-so-cheerful boy of the Niwa family, the lucky one who housed the powerful phantom thief, the lively red-head whom satoshi secretly adored for years, had apparently rejected his feelings several days ago.

* * *

_'Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-kun. Hiwatari-kun! Are you feeling okay? You looked kind of dazed off... Are you unwell? Do you need to visit the doctor?' The worried inquisitive Niwa boy inquired._

_'Niwa, I need to tell you something.' Satoshi, who had finally decided to confess his feelings towards the red-head, said in a serious tone with a slightly worried look on his otherwise emotionless pale face._

_Satoshi already knew the answer. Despite that, he wanted to cling on to his last piece of hope._

_'Ah? What is it? And are you really feeling alright?' Daisuke replied, oblivious of what the Hikari boy was about to say._

_He felt his heart beating really fast, despite the high probability that his feelings towards the red-head would not be mutual, he wanted to believe in hope. He wanted to believe in miracle. He wanted the red-head to know how he felt for him. He wanted to believe that his life wasn't as cruel as he thought. He wanted... the Niwa boy to accept him, to tell him that he loved him as much as he did._

_'I...,' Satoshi began hesitantly, feeling the burning sensation on his cheek, worrying that the hope he was tenaciously clinging on to will break free and eventually leave him. He was afraid to hear the words he was expecting to hear. He knew he would break down into millions of fragments in hearing the words that he didn't want to believe, but, was expecting to hear._

_'I love you,' he found his final piece of courage and said this out. 'I love you, Daisuke Niwa.'_

_Like an innocent "criminal" waiting for his judgement, he waited for his reply. More than half of his mind already waited in anticipation of what was to come. However, there were still parts of him which refused to submit to fate, which, still, believe that he could achieve happiness, that what was in store for him was nothing less than that._

_'... Hiwatari-kun.. I.. I..' Daisuke replied. "I... I have always treated you as my best friend... I.. I am sorry"_

_These words thoroughly pierced through Satoshi's heart, shattering it like shattering a fragile piece of glass. Satoshi wanted to believe what he just heard wasn't true. He wished that what he heard was just something his mentality told him that he might__hear. However, the rational part of him, advised him to stop the self-delusion, to simply accept the fact that he knew this would be the result right from the start. He felt tears forming at his eyes, persuading him to release them, begging him to let them fall down his cheek, to act as an evidence for his acceptance of the fact._

_He tilted his head to face the sky and blinked several times. The tears which he denied finally found themselves leaving his swollen eye sockets to be wiped off by his hand and, to be, once again, denied._

* * *

/Satoshi-sama.. you know this would be the result right from the start don't you?/ Krad chuckled with a mocking grin as he formed an imaginary perceivable image of his angellic form in front of satoshi. His golden hair glowed into the dark, accentuating his beauty as one of the work of the honorable Hikari family.

/Krad... just.. go away...please.../ Satoshi managed to say in a soft, surprisingly clear voice with the precious little strength he had left after the nights of crying over the rejection of his feelings.

Krad sat on the bed next to Satoshi. His exquisite huge white wings surrounding them both, keeping his broken tamer warm while stroking his beautiful cerulean hair. Satoshi knew it would be futile to push Krad away with his weak form and simply let him be.

The crying form and the desperate helpless tone of his beloved tamer pleading him to leave infuriated and hurt him in every way it can. The only descendent of his creator, the genius everyone referred as, the very vessel he considered perfect, was now nothing more than a dejected weeping boy. It was the Niwa's fault.

/Satoshi-sama..,/ Krad continued, His tone was no longer menacing but full of concern and guilt.

/Why are you insisting in liking the Niwa boy? He doesn't deserve your love at all../

/Go away.. please.. Krad.. leave me alone../ Satoshi pleaded, further weakening himself.

/Im the only one who truly loves you.. who deserves your love.. Satoshi-sama../Krad said relentlessly. /I will never hurt you like what the Niwa did.. i will protect you../Krad said, hand still stroking Satoshi's hair.

/Krad.../ Satoshi finally took a glance at him with his narrowed swollen eyes before collapsing, laying down and resting his head on the moist pillow, closing his eyes.

Satoshi, fatigued from the sleepless nights of crying and the lack of nutrition being without food for days, finally allowed his somnolence to get the better of him and fell into a deep slumber. He continued his crying in his sleep where his precious tears continued to fall down his cheek relentlessly, clearly showing how miserable and dismayed he was.

Krad continued his embrace on Satoshi's sleeping form with his ravishing white wings as he reached for his pale cheeks to wipe away the tears gently. He watched as Satoshi breathed with his chest heaving gently up and down. The sight of his precious tamer's delicate form sobbing in his slumber gives him a sensation of both pain and disconsolateness.

/Satoshi-sama../ Krad whispered into his tamer's ears before falling asleep beside Satoshi and eventually, he retreated back into a corner of Satoshi's mind of darkness.

* * *

Yeap. that marks the end of my first chapter. how was it? feed me with reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Its nearly 8months since i last updated.. my laziness can easily beat everyone here i guess -.-" and once again DNAngel does not belong to me! these scenes and many others would be on the screen if it does D sit back and enjoy the long awaited chapter 2!

* * *

Last since Daisuke had rejected Satoshi's confession of love, Satoshi had cried for numerous nights, and had appeared emotionless and nonchalant to almost everything. These had all contributed in building up Krad's anger and resentment towards the red head as well as diminishing the little patience he had on going against his tamer's will to attack the Niwa, to torture the cause of this to his heart's content.

Satoshi trod heavily and slowly out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rummaged around searching for food, found a single instant noodle lying somewhere near the sink and so, took it and prepared it.

/Instant noodles again? Satoshi-sama.. this wouldn't do.. you might fall sick if you continue eating this way../

Satoshi ignored him and continued on. Due to lack of nutrition and exhaustion, dizziness slowly attacked Satoshi's mentality as he poured the boiling hot water into his noodles. Consciousness left him as he fell down hitting onto the ground with a thud. Krad quickly appeared and performed magic to ensure that the boiling water did not fall onto Satoshi.

Ensuring that Satoshi is no longer in the danger zone, he leaned forward and near his tamer and examined him, taking in his small frail frame and the exhausted angelic face of his precious Satoshi-sama. He pitied how Satoshi-sama had become this weak, this vulnerable and this deranged. This finally took away Krad's last patience.

Krad went back into Satoshi and easily took over Satoshi's body. He began flying towards the school which Satoshi had skipped since then.

* * *

It was lunchbreak. Daisuke and the harada twins were eating lunch together chatting about topics mainly brought up by the younger twin. They were laughing carefreely and happily which further accentuated Krad's hatred towards Niwa's nonchalance towards Satoshi's dejection over his rejection of him.

"Niwa Daisuke." Krad called towards the red head in his firm deep voice, his eyes flaring with anger with every second he glared at him.

Krad grabbed the oblivious red head by his collar and dragged him to a deserted classroom he found nearby.

"Niwa Daisuke." He repeated, voice carrying malice as he did his trademark sadistic smirk looking down at the poor red head who knew nothing about what was going on.

Within seconds, Krad swiftly pinned the red head by his wrists to the wall with just one strong hand of his.

"So... this is the body Satoshi-sama craved for.. cried for.. became.. all.. so dejected for..," Krad sadisticly stated with hatred clearly showing in his tone. "You do know of what is to come isn't it?"

"K-Krad... What's wrong? What do you mean by that? And why are you here? Where is Satoshi?" The oblivious red head cried out in panic.

Krad transformed into Satoshi's form with his mentality still remaining there. He knew his Satoshi-sama was weakly watching what he was doing but was it because he wanted Niwa to get some punishment too? Or was it because he simply wanted to see Daisuke without letting him see him? Satoshi hadn't been stopping Krad from doing what he had been doing.

"Niwa... i will make sure you regret this." Krad stated in his tamer's body.

Krad violently stripped Daisuke of his shirt and began biting his body with hatred and lust. Daisuke cried out in mostly pain and partially pleasure. He looked at "Satoshi" and inquired between screams of pain and pleasure, "Why?"

"Why? Im doing this in place of Satoshi-sama. This body of yours had been craved for by him since the first day he met you. This seemingly innocent face of yours irked me yet entranced my dear satoshi-sama since the first time he looked at it," Krad answered in a matter-of-factly. "Satoshi will be able to see how slutty you are craving for this." Daisuke's face fell in hearing this.

/Krad... stop it... this is an order.. stop it../ Satoshi said weakly in his mentality.

/Satoshi-sama.. this is your body, only you will be able to feel it. Im simply here doing the job for you.. just watch on/

Krad continued to ignore Satoshi and continued torturing Niwa with his teeth and tongue. He bited on Niwa's nipple and hear him shout out in pain and ectasy. He pinched Niwa's other nipple with other hand. Niwa incoherently whispered for Krad to stop, only to be ignored by his captor. Although he hated to admit this, Niwa realised that he actually enjoyed this and was getting aroused with Krad's ministrations on his body. He began moaning instead of screaming in pain after a while.

"Submitting already? A slut indeed." Krad smirked, eliciting another moan from Niwa as he looked at "Satoshi's" smirking seductive face.

/Krad.. stop this.. stop this immediately or i will never forgive you... never.../ Satoshi, once again, weakly stated with a firm tone to Krad mentally.

/Satoshi-sama.. i know that you have been wanting this.. so why deny it? Im simply granting your wish../ Krad replied him in his mentality as he started unbucking Niwa's belt.

/Krad. Stop. It. NOW./ Satoshi began losing his patience and screamed in his mentality. /Krad... i do know of a way i can end my life while in this state... continue this and you know what will happen.../

Krad hesitatedly stopped leaving a lust-filled confused Niwa looking at him speaking to his own mind.

/Satoshi-sama.. get this right... Im doing this for your sake, i won't feel a thing doing this at all.. who i love is you and only you.. are you sure you wouldn't regret asking me to stop?/

/Y-yes... just stop this.../ Satoshi weakly replied, although somewhat hesitantly.

/Alright then./

With this, Krad stopped what he was doing.

"K-krad...?" Niwa looked at him, confused.

"Satoshi-sama has decided to let you off this time," Krad declared. "However, if you were to ever upset him again.. this isn't going to be the punishment you will get."

Krad strod off the classroom, leaving the half naked Niwa alone in the classroom and flew back to Satoshi's apartment.

* * *

Yes i do know this is a short chapter.. and it almost sounds like a summary than the story itself. sigh.

I do have an idea of what is going to happen next tho.. so please patiently wait for it! please review!(constructive criticism welcomed!)


End file.
